Minerva
by Kaima
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's story as she lives her years at Hogwarts, and later as Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress. Eventually, ADMM, but focusing mainly on Minerva, thus the title.
1. I Beginnings

I. The Beginning

"Are you excited, Min?"

Minerva looked at the train with bright green eyes. "It goes on forever, doesn't it?"

"Well, then you won't have a problem finding a seat!" her mother said cheerfully. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I get home, so you'll have some mail on your first day tomorrow."

"All right. Well, I guess I'll see you for Christmas then." Minerva began lugging her cart towards the train.

"Min!" Her mother stopped her. "Don't I get a goodbye…er…anything?"

Minerva sighed and gave her mother an awkward hug. "Don't annoy dad too much, okay? That research is important."

Her mother laughed, and Minerva didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't a joke. With a sigh, she once again began dragging the luggage cart towards the train.

She, as her mother had said, had no problems finding a seat. She was considerably early, and probably could've spent more time with her mother if she'd the urge. Instead, she shoved her trunk under her seat and began reading her history of magic book for approximately the fifth time. She was just getting to the goblin rebellions when she was interrupted by a quiet voice. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Minerva knew there must've been dozens of empty compartments left, but she didn't want to be rude. "No, go ahead."

The girl to whom the voice belonged was very small, with long blond hair and innocent blue eyes. "Is this your first year, too?" she asked.

"Yes," Minerva said, knowing she could avoid conversation no longer. "I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"I'm Nicole McGregor," she said, "Are you from Scotland also?"

"Yes, near Edinburgh. Is your father by chance Heath McGregor?"

Nicole nodded. "Then your father is John McGonagall."

Heath McGregor was her father's research partner. Minerva had never met him, but her father always spoke very highly of him, saying he was the most skilled wizard in transfiguration short of Albus Dumbledore himself. "So, what house do you want to be in?" Minerva asked.

"Ravenclaw," she said proudly, "My entire family has been in Ravenclaw."

"Mine too. That's where I'd like to be, as well."

There was a short pause. "If you don't mind, I'd like to read my book," Nicole said a bit timidly.

"Oh thank Merlin. I wanted to read mine as well," Minerva sighed with relief.

"We really do belong in Ravenclaw," Nicole said with a little laugh.

Minerva delved back into the goblin rebellions, not even noticing when two more people came into the compartment. They didn't bother asking if they could sit there, so Minerva didn't bother in making small talk.

Eventually, it became too dark to read and Minerva was forced to put her book away. She considered using lumos, but she didn't know if magic was allowed on the train, so she didn't risk it.

Everyone was changing into their robes, but Minerva had worn hers to the station. Before long, the train was slowing to a stop. Minerva fought her way through the crowd and stepped out onto the station.

"First years, this way," came a rugged voice. Minerva looked around and saw a short man with greasy grey hair and a distinctly crooked nose. "Hurry up, you lot!"

A crowd of nervous-looking first years, including Minerva, gathered around the grizzled man. "I'm Mr. Pringle, caretaker of Hogwarts. First years go to the school by boat." He jabbed a hand towards a large lake. "Well? What are ye waiting for?"

Minerva hurried with the others towards the lake. She climbed in a boat with Nicole and two other students. No sooner had the last student entered, the boat began to glide effortlessly across the lake. Several of the students could be heard whispered excitedly about this – Minerva was not one of them, and neither was Nicole.

"I expect your father told you all about this as well?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. I do wish he'd left some sort of surprise for me to look forward to."

Minerva nodded, but she disagreed. She liked knowing what she was getting into. All surprises caused were stress. Still, many students looked positively gleeful about the whole experience…Minerva wondered if she should envy them.

The trip across the lake was made without incident. From the opposite shore now, the students followed Pringle through Hogwarts great stone gates. They were led to a chamber off of the Great Hall.

"You kids wait here," Pringle said gruffly, and he left the students alone.

Everyone started talking. Most of the conversation, Minerva noticed, was on how the students were sorted into houses.

"I heard you have to take a test."

"I heard they make you do magic."

"Really, because I heard they strip down your wand and – "

Minerva wanted to say that all you had to do was put on a hat, but she didn't want to appear as a know-it-all. Also, she knew that no one would believe her until the Sorting Ceremony had actually began. Putting on a hat did not sound nearly as exciting as some of the things everyone else was suggesting.

The chatter was cut short by the door opening once more. This time, it was a tall man with long auburn hair and a beard to match. Blue eyes twinkled from behind half-moon spectacles. "So, are you quite ready to ride the hippogriff?"

Dead silence. The man chuckled.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. I'm also Deputy Headmaster, but you aren't supposed to know that yet. I assure you that no hippogriff riding will take place in the Great Hall, as Mr. Pringle would spend forever cleaning up the mess. The Sorting Ceremony, in which you are about to participate, involves nothing more than putting on a hat. Rest assured it is nothing to fret over."

There were many relieved faces around the room.

"Now, if you'll all follow me…"

So _this _was the genius behind modern transfiguration. Minerva couldn't help to think that she had imagined him somehow more studious. Still, she thought it best not to judge from one short meeting.

The Great Hall was larger and more impressive than Minerva had imagined it. Especially the sky – Minerva had read that it was bewitched to look like the night sky, but this by far exceeded her expectations. It was like there was no ceiling at all. She tore her eyes away from the heavens to inspect the rest of the hall. All the older students chatted nonchalantly, not even noticing the first-years' entrance. It was not until the Headmaster stood up that a hush fell over the crowd.

Headmaster Dippet was very nearly bald, and looked distinctly feeble. All he said was, "Let the sorting now begin."

At this point, the Sorting Hat began singing.

The hall burst into applause. Professor Dumbledore unrolled a long scroll of parchment and began reading names.

"Ameson, Gregory."

Ameson, Gregory was sorted, followed by many, many more students. It went on and on…until finally, "MacElroy, Sylvia," (who was a Hufflepuff) and, "Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and placed the hat upon her head.

_Oh, you have an excelled mind…I expect that you want Ravenclaw, just like the rest of your family. But wait…there's something else…courage, unsurpassed courage. Tell me, how important is it that you get into Ravenclaw?_

Minerva thought for a moment. _My whole family are Ravenclaws, but if I don't belong there then that's your decision._

_No, the decision is all on you. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_

Minerva was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; the hat had not taken this long with anyone else. She tried to weigh the decision, but it was hard with hundreds of eyes staring at her.

_Hmph. Maybe you aren't as brave as I thought._

_There's a difference between being cautious and being a coward, thank you very much! And if the choice is still open to me, I'd like Gryffindor!_

_That's the spirit. Welcome to Gryffindor!_

The last word was said loud enough for the entire hall to hear. There were many cheers from the Gryffindor table, and Minerva went to find a seat.

"McGregor, Nicole!"

No sooner than the hat was placed on her head, it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" She smiled and took her place with her house. Minerva felt a tiny twinge of regret. Nicole looked to Minerva from the Ravenclaw table, her eyes very confused.

The sorting dragged on. Finally with, "White, Erik!" who was sorted into Slytherin, did the list end. Dippet stood again, and a forced silence (brought on more by the desire to eat than Dippet's authority, Minerva surmised) fell upon the hall. "I have a few start-of-term announcements," he said, his wand held to his throat to amplify his fragile voice. "First, I would like to announce that this year I am creating a new staff position at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore will be taking on the role of Deputy Headmaster."

There was enthusiastic cheering here, and Minerva joined in. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore was well-liked here at Hogwarts. She stored that piece of information in her mind for her later assessment of him.

"Also, Mr. Pringle wishes for me to inform you that any items from Zonko's Joke Shop are henceforth banned."

There was some assorted snickering, which Minerva took to mean that this announcement would not be taken very seriously.

"And now, let the feast begin."

Food magically appeared on the tables, and all of the students began to eat eagerly. Minerva wasn't very hungry – she was already imagining the look of disappointment on her father's face when he read her letter that she'd have to write, saying how the Sorting went. _Gryffindor…what was I thinking? _She looked around the table as she nibbled on a bit of ham. All the Gryffindors seemed very excitable and outgoing, two character descriptions that did not fit Minerva in the least bit. It didn't matter to Minerva whether she fit in or not, but studying in the common room could prove difficult with this lot.

_Maybe I'm just stereotyping based on what I've heard from dad, _she thought idly. _After all, he would want his house to sound best…_

But as she looked around the table, her feeling of disgust only intensified.

Before long the feast was over, and Dippet was instructing prefects to lead the students back to their dormitories. _Well, this will be a surprise. I certainly don't know where the Gryffindor dormitories are. _She followed a prefect (the one most of the first years were following) up several flights of stairs until they came to a portrait of an overweight woman in a pink, frilly dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Toad spawn," said the prefect, and the portrait swung open to reveal a wide opening. Inside was the cozy Gryffindor common room, with plush velvet armchairs and a fireplace, currently not in use.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right," said the prefect. "The year and name of the students occupying should be above each door, and your luggage should already be inside. If you feel necessary, you can talk to me or any prefect and we can change your rooming assignment. The same can be said of us if you need anything else. By the way, my name is Ronald Smith."

He nodded, and Minerva took that as they were dismissed. She found her room quickly, as it was the first dormitory on the right. She was rooming with three other first years – Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank, Poppy Pomfrey, and Aurora Sinistra. They had not made it to the room yet, so Minerva searched for the bed under which her luggage was located, and began pulling out her class books to place on her bookshelf. Soon after, her roommates began arriving.

First was Poppy Pomfrey. She was quite nice, introducing herself upon her entry to the room. She was a short witch, with curly blond hair and a studious expression. Then was Wilhemina (who asked to be called Mina), who had frazzled dark hair and an adorable half Kneazle, Gladys. Last was Aurora, who seemed most like Minerva. She seemed very studious and serious, and her bright red hair was pulled up into a bun. They talked very little that night, as all were tired by the events of the day. One by one, they all drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Minerva awoke the next morning, she found a roll of parchment stuck to one of the posts of her bed. Still in a bit of a stupor, she unrolled it and read its contents.

_First Year Schedule – Gryffindor_

_Monday_

_Charms 9:00-9:50, with Ravenclaw_

_Herbology 10:00-10:50, with Hufflepuff_

_Transfiguration 11:00-11:50, with Slytherin_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts 1:00-2:30, with Ravenclaw_

_Tuesday_

_History of Magic 9:00 – 10:15, with Hufflepuff_

_Potions 10:30 – 11:45, with Slytherin_

_Astronomical Theory 1:00 - 2:15 with Ravenclaw_

_Astronomy Lab 8:00-10:00 with Ravenclaw_

_Wednesday_

_Charms 9:00-9:50, with Ravenclaw_

_Herbology 10:00-10:50, with Hufflepuff_

_Transfiguration 11:00-11:50, with Slytherin_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts 1:00-2:15, with Ravenclaw_

_Thursday_

_History of Magic 9:00 – 10:15, with Hufflepuff_

_Potions 10:30 – 11:45, with Slytherin_

_Astronomical Theory 1:00 - 2:15 with Ravenclaw_

_Friday_

_Charms 9:00-9:50, with Ravenclaw_

_Herbology 10:00-10:50, with Hufflepuff_

_Transfiguration 11:00-11:50, with Slytherin_

Minerva was beginning to feel the slightest bit nervous about her classes now that she saw them in writing…and as she read on, she saw the classroom and teacher listings at the bottom of the page. A pit began to form in her stomach. Had she studied enough? What if everyone else knew more than her and her supposed amazing spell work was nothing more than a joke? Her father had let her practice magic under his supervision, but she was starting to feel maybe that wasn't enough…

Feeling slightly nauseous, she checked the clock. 7:45. Plenty of time to get breakfast and head to class.

So that's what she did.

* * *

Minerva was slightly apprehensive as she sat in her Charms class, waiting for someone to arrive. She'd been there almost a half-hour, and it was now 8:45. Surely someone would be coming in soon…

And there she was – Nicole McGregor. She smiled at Minerva and came to sit by her.

"Nasty shock, you getting in Gryffindor."

Minerva nodded fervently. "I don't know why, or how…"

"Do your parents know?"

She shook her head. "No, mother was supposed to send me an owl for this morning asking me, but I didn't get one. I haven't the courage to send them a letter yet. I wish some of that Gryffindor courage would show up about now."

Nicole shrugged. "Well, lots of great wizards were in Gryffindor too…Professor Dumbledore, I hear, was a Gryffindor."

"Hmm," said Minerva, not knowing what to make of that information. "Well, at least it's not Slytherin."

Nicole nodded and got out her Charms book, Spells for the First Year. Both delved into their books, until Minerva's roommates came in.

"Minerva, you left before I'd even woke up!" said Poppy, plopping down on the other side of Minerva.

"Sorry, I was feeling a bit antsy," she said. "How do you think today will go?"

"Oh, they'll probably just go over the course guidelines and such," said Aurora, sitting with Mina at the table in front of Minerva. "Or that would be my guess."

Everyone got out their books, quills, and parchment. Slowly other students began filing in, as well as Nicole's roommates, whom she pointed out. "So, were you expecting to get in Gryffindor?" asked Aurora.

"Actually, I expected Ravenclaw. Yourself?"

"I expected Slytherin…the whole lot of my family was there, but here I am." Aurora gave a short laugh, and Minerva wondered if she'd told her family yet. In the end she decided it imprudent to ask.

A short man with frizzy black hair walked into the room. "Ah, first years, always so much excitement on the first day. And this is your first class, as well! I am Professor Flitwick, welcome to Charms class, and Hogwarts, for that matter! We'll start off today with a general list of what you'll be learning in this class, to hopefully build up some excitement for what's to come!"

And with that simple statement, Minerva felt much more at ease.

* * *

Herbology was messy. Minerva did not care much for it, but Mina seemed to like it. She seemed very much the outdoorsy type. They had begun working with simple plants the second they walked into class, and Minerva hated getting her hands dirty. It wasn't that she didn't like to work, it was simply the fact that it messed with her order of things.

Minerva was looking forward to Transfiguration. That was her father's expertise, and she desperately wanted to learn precisely what it was that fascinated him about the subject. Of course, the notion of changing one thing into another lie at the very heart of what Minerva considered magic. The theory though, held her highest interest and she was very eager to begin learning it.

She sat in the front of the class (as opposed to her first two, where she had sat in the middle) and waited patiently with her roommates, to whom she had clung all day. However, they seemed to be clinging as well, so it was a mutually beneficial relationship. Mina and Poppy were still talking about Herbology; Aurora was silent (she didn't seem to talk very much). Minerva was silent as well; she wrung her hands together on top of her copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. A few minutes after she arrived, in walked Professor Dumbledore.

He was smiling (did that man ever stop smiling?) and he sat at his desk quietly. Very quickly the classroom chatter died down. "I will say this, though by no doubt you have heard it many, many times today and you are due to hear it many, many more – welcome to Hogwarts."

"By the end of this year, I hope you all have a better idea of Transfiguration than when you entered today, though we must not get our hopes up. The more we know, the more we forget. You won't need your books today."

Everyone shuffled to put their books under their desks. "Transfiguration requires precise wand movement and the precise incantation to work correctly. Today we will be learning the simplest of the simple."

He went on to explain (very clearly, much more clearly than her book) the movement and incantation required to turn a match into a needle. Minerva understood this and indeed, had already performed this spell several times under her father's supervision. However, Professor Dumbledore's voice was compelling – indeed, though she knew the lesson she found it impossible not to listen. The time came shortly when matches appeared in front of every student, with the instructions to attempt the spell.

"Now…begin."

The air began thick with incorrect spells and loud noises, usually accompanied by heavy smoke. Minerva, however, completed her task effortlessly. She was slightly upset when she realized that Professor Dumbledore had not seen her spell – he was busy trying to lift the heavy smoke from the room. After he had done so, he began walking around the desks and finally came back to the front, where he saw Minerva's needle.

"Excellent work, Miss McGonagall," he said softly, "I would expect no less from the heir to the McGonagall research. Tell me, how far ahead in the book can you complete?"

"Up to Chapter 5, sir," she said, trying hard not to sound like she was bragging.

"Amazing indeed." His smile was infectious. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Next to her, Aurora had managed to make her match very shiny. "Oh, and you're catching on quite nicely as well, Miss Sinistra," said Dumbledore. "This will be an interesting class indeed."

By the time class ended, Minerva was no longer having the first-day jitters.


	2. II Correspondence

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I haven't edited this yet, so if anything seems out of whack please send me a message or review so I can fix it!

II. Correspondence

Poppy and Mina said the next few weeks were all a blur, but Minerva didn't feel that way. Aurora probably didn't either, but Minerva found Aurora to be almost as quiet as she was, so the subject never came up. Minerva had her work schedule neatly outlined, so she finished all of her homework with at least a day to spare, so in case she noticed that she overlooked something, she could fix it. Poppy and Mina were joining clubs left and right (Charms Club, Magical Creatures Club, and Gobstones Club to name a few) but Minerva was content delving into her class work, which was interesting enough it itself.

Well, perhaps not the class work. The classes, yes, those were interesting. No matter that she already knew all of the material. Hearing that information which she already knew come from the mouth of a professional gave it whole new meaning. Of course, the practical sessions of class always yielded interesting results. More than once had the wand of one of her fellow classmates simply exploded with a shower of sparks. Minerva always completed the practical session of class with one or two tries, but she did enjoy observing others and seeing how exactly they erred. It seemed like something that would benefit her when she became a teacher.

It seemed like the perfect career path, becoming a teacher. Minerva did not want to fight the Dark Forces – not that she wasn't brave, but she did not wish to kill, no matter how evil the person. An office job in the Ministry of Magic did not appeal to her at all either – who in their right mind would want to file paperwork all day? And in the end, Minerva decided that she did not want to be like her father either. Being a full-time scholar left no time for family life (her father had proven that to her), and she did want a family of her own one day. No, Minerva would be perfectly content teaching the next generation of wizards and witches, so they could decide to fight the Dark Forces, or study new advancements in magic…

She did wonder how her father would take it when she told him that she wouldn't be a full time scholar. However, she hadn't heard from him or her mother since she arrived at Hogwarts. Still slightly worried about their reaction on hearing their daughter wasn't a Ravenclaw, Minerva had not tried to get in touch with them either. Of course, the possibility did cross Minerva's mind that they weren't contacting her _because _she wasn't a Ravenclaw, but she dismissed that idea quickly. She knew her parents were not that unreasonable. Perhaps they were just busy?

Finally, the curiosity got the better of her. One day, after finishing all of her homework, she sat down at a table in the common room and began drafting the ill-fated letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing, just as you both had said. I've been sorted into Gryffindor – a shock, isn't it? I don't suppose it's too bad though. My roommates are very nice, and I haven't been having any problems finding quiet places to study. I don't think the Gryffindors are quite as bad as you made them out, dad!_

_There's not much to tell, really. Everything is fine. How are you? I suspect you've been busy, or I would've got an owl by now! Please, write back soon, if nothing more than a little note to let me know you're all right._

_All my love,_

_Minerva_

She took the letter up to the owlery and gave it to a particularly cute tawny bird. "The McGonagall residence in Edinburgh, Scotland," she said to it. "Do you know where that is?"

The owl hooted in a confident sort of manner. Minerva was not surprised – her father's house was always raining owls from various professors at Hogwarts. It was a hazard of the trade. "That's all I need then. Thank you."

The owl hooted again and took flight. Minerva watched it until it disappeared from her line of vision, then returned to Gryffindor tower.

Minerva received her response at breakfast the next morning. Poppy and Mina were absorbed in their latest copy of _Teen Witch Monthly_ and Aurora was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, when the same tawny owl from the day before landed at Minerva's side, a slender scroll tied to its leg. She hastily unraveled it.

_Minerva,_

_I'm sorry I've neglected you. It's wonderful to hear you made Gryffindor – a noble house, indeed! I've been very wrapped up in my work – Heath and I are on the verge of something very big. I cannot say what yet, but I do believe it will change transfiguration as we know it. And at such a good time for you, before you are trained otherwise! _

_However…not all are as happy as I at this new achievement…particularly your mother. She's left the house, and I have not seen her since our argument the day you left. She did send an owl though, saying she would not be coming back…she has taken all of her things to her new place of residence, all at times when I have not been at the house._

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this through post. I should come to Hogwarts to tell you, but I can't abandon my research right now. I know you understand. You always have._

_Much love,_

_Dad_

Apparently her mother's feelings had changed towards her since her goodbye at the train station. She had never got along with the woman, but still, her mother had made every effort to try to relate to her. She thought that she would still at least get the post from her mother, hearing her side of the story as well. But she didn't know where to send the owl to speak with her, and she certainly did not want to ask her father. She didn't know if he was heartbroken or if they had been on the rocks for awhile. Knowing her father, the reason they split up was because he was always studying. However, that still made it odd that her mother hadn't contacted her at all…

"I have a big favor to ask, if you're up to it," Minerva said to the tawny owl, giving it a bit of egg from her plate. "I need you to find Anne McGonagall. Her maiden name is Donnely; she might be going by that now. Could you do that?"

The owl hooted affectionately, and Minerva took that as a yes. Hurriedly she pulled out a bit of parchment and began composing another letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I heard about you and dad. How are you? Are you doing okay? Please respond soon._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

Minerva tied the parchment to the owl's leg and stroked its soft head. "You can take a break before you send this, if you want. I know you must be tired."

But the owl hooted and flew off, away from the owlery and away from Hogwarts.

"What was that all about, Min?" asked Poppy.

Minerva sighed. "My parents are fighting. They might be divorced."

Poppy gasped. "That's terrible!"

"They weren't a good pair, anyway. Mum never could get over dad's obsession with his work," Minerva said nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" asked Mina.

"Yes, I'm not the one who got a divorce," she said with a little laugh. A forced laugh, she was willing to admit. "No, really. It's a little upsetting, but nothing that's going to kill me, I'm sure."

"My parents are divorced too," said Aurora, and the trio turned to look to their almost always silent friend. "It's not so bad."

Minerva gave Aurora a tiny smile.

Poppy clapped Minerva on the shoulder. "See? You'll get through it just fine!"

"I just said – "

"Nothing affects our Minerva!" Mina sang.

"Nerves of steel!" Poppy chimed in.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'm going to Charms. You two are just impossible."

* * *

Minerva did not receive a letter from her mother until that weekend. She was in her dorm room just barely slipping into consciousness when a sharp tapping came at her window.

It was her friend the tawny owl, and he looked very anxious to get inside. For some reason Minerva felt he knew how important the letter was to her. Gladys's ears perked from the side of Mina's bed and she jumped to the windowsill, where she nuzzled the window. Minerva rose, opened the window, and took the parchment from the owl's leg. Gladys eyed the owl, as if trying to pass judgment on him. In the end, she nuzzled at its wing. The owl looked as though it was pretending she wasn't there.

_Minerva,_

_I am doing well. I am with your grandparents right now, trying to sort out my life. I recently got a new job in the Ministry as a secretary in the Department of Magical Transportation, much better than selling broomsticks, right? _

_There are several things I must tell you, and though I wish to do them in person, it does not seem like that will be possible anytime soon. So if you can wait for a little while, until Christmas, then maybe we can have a chat._

_I do not believe your father and I will reconcile, but I do wish him the best. If I say any more, I'll be treading into the realm of things I'd rather tell you in person, so I believe I'll have to cut this short. I'm sorry, Min._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Minerva groaned. She couldn't get a straight answer out of either of her parents – her father due to work, and her mother due to morals. The curiosity would eat away at her, hampering her studying…if only her mother understood! But studying was not her mother's strong spot…she had been into Quidditch while at Hogwarts, and that was all that mattered to her. Personally, Minerva was amazed that she had gotten into the Ministry with the low marks she had received on her N.E.W.T.'s. Still yet, she was a Ravenclaw, so there had to be something there…

She got a handful of candies from underneath her bed and gave several to both Gladys and the owl. The owl gave an affectionate hoot and flew away, Minerva suspected to the owlery for some well-deserved rest.

Minerva knew she would not be able to fall asleep again, so she dressed and walked to the common room. No one was there – after all, it was seven in the morning on a Saturday, so she wasn't expecting much. Her homework was finished (and even to Minerva it sounded blasphemous to do homework at seven on a Saturday morning), so she ambled about the room, slowly trying to shake off sleep. She stopped by the bulletin board where something caught her eye.

**Transfiguration Club**

**Meetings Thursdays, 6 P.M. Classroom 3**

**See Professor Dumbledore for more information.**

A Transfiguration Club…she knew the Charms Club was quite popular at Hogwarts, but she'd never heard of this. She _was _beginning to enjoy transfiguration quite a bit, and she could see her father's fascination with it…perhaps it _was _in her blood. Making a mental note to talk to Professor Dumbledore later, she left the dormitories for the Great Hall.

The food was out, but only one or two students were awake already. Nicole was one of them.

"Nicole, you're up early," Minerva said, walking over to her.

Nicole nodded, setting down her fork. "The same could be said of you. Couldn't sleep?"

"An owl woke me up this morning," Minerva explained. "Say, have you heard of a Transfiguration Club here?"

"Yes, I talked with Professor Dumbledore about it. He says the club isn't very popular because transfiguration is such a difficult subject."

"Are you going to join, then?"

"I think so," she said, "After all, it's in my blood, right?"

Minerva nodded. "I suppose under that logic, I should join as well."

"It'd be great fun, you should! We could be just like our fathers!"

At that point Minerva almost smiled, until she thought of her father alone at the house, with only their cat Drella for company. "I think I'll join too."

"Excellent." Nicole beamed. Minerva forced a smile back. She had to know what was going on between her parents. If every little interaction was going to affect her this way, she couldn't take it a moment longer. But whom could she ask?

Professor Dumbledore walked into the hall at almost that precise moment, as if her thought had summoned him. No other teachers were around…he was quite alone. With a quick farewell to Nicole, she hurried over to him.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" she said crisply.

"Obviously you have just done so. However, you may ask another." Could the man ever be serious?

"I'd rather speak to you in private," she said, trying not to appear too weak. "It's a more personal matter."

"I think I may know of what you speak," he said. "Let us retreat to my office."

Minerva followed the Professor rather awkwardly back to his office. She had never felt intimidated by him in class before, but flanking him as such made her feel largely inferior. The feeling passed once they had entered his office and he had sat down behind his desk. "Have a seat, Miss McGonagall."

He conjured up a chair from nowhere, and Minerva sat. "Professor, would it be possible for me to see my mother before Christmas break?"

"I have a feeling this isn't simple homesickness," said the wizened professor, staring into her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"My parents are getting a divorce," she said in a rush. "I don't know why. Father won't tell me, he's too busy working on some top-secret thing, but then again, when isn't he? Mum says she has to tell me in person because she doesn't want to just tell me in a letter. I don't wish you to think that this is affecting me emotionally – personally, I believe them ill-suited for each other. However, the curiosity is overwhelming and affecting my study habits."

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Only you, Miss McGonagall, could take something that would devastate any other child and focus only on the fact that it is interfering with your studying. It is deeper than that, isn't it?"

Minerva bit her lip. "Well, of course. I would like to see my parents, to see if I could help them at all, I know this must be a very difficult time for both of them…"

There was a pause. "I do think, under your circumstances, we should be able to arrange something. Why don't we floo your mother now?"

Minerva nodded. Dumbledore led her to his fireplace, where he handed her the floo pot. Minerva hesitantly put her hand inside and took a handful. "Donnely Residence," she said in a quivering voice, and stuck her head into the fireplace, while dropping the powder. Suddenly she saw her grandparents' sitting room. Her grandfather was sleeping in an armchair, a book lying open on his lap.

"Grandfather," she said urgently.

The old man shook into wakefulness. "Minerva dear, how – "

"I need to speak with mum," she said. "It's very important."

Her grandfather sighed. "All right. I'll get her."

He left and a minute or so later her mother entered the room, her blond hair a mess. "Awfully early, isn't it Min?"

"What couldn't you tell me in a letter?" she asked directly. "It's killing me, mum."

Her mother took a deep breath and sank into the armchair that had been previously occupied by her grandfather. "Min, I think this will hurt more than help – "

"I don't care!" she was almost shouting now. "Will you two stop leaving me in the dark about everything?"

"You're a smart witch," her mother said after a pause. "And you're very sensible…I know you don't get that from me…you _can't _get that from me…"

Minerva's rage disappeared, and it was replaced with a cool, icy dread. "Are you saying…"

"Minerva, I'm not your mother. I'm sorry for lying to you all of these years…"

Her mind was spinning. "I'm not an emotional person! How did you two ever manage to make me this crazy now? If I would've known the truth from the beginning, how would it have hurt me? Couldn't you have done the sensible thing? Bloody hell, dad's sensible, why didn't he put a stop to all of this foolishness? He _is _my father, isn't he?"

"Of course he's your father! You're the spitting image of him! And really, like your father really is sensible about anything but Transfiguration…"

"Who is my real mother?" Minerva demanded.

Sighing, her mother threw her hands up in the air. "He never told me. Do you hate me now, Minerva?"

"No," she said sullenly. "You did raise me as your daughter." Minerva wished this sensible part of her would disappear, so she could properly yell at her step-mother. "I thank you for that, and I do love you."

She smiled wearily. "Are you going to ask your father?"

Minerva shook her head. "No thanks. I've had enough shock for one day."

And with that, she pulled her head from the fire and collapsed on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore was smiling at her. "How did that go?"

"I thought you said you knew what this was about, sir. How could it have possibly went well?" she asked bitterly.

"All I knew, dear girl, was that your parents were separating."

Minerva laughed hollowly. "She's not my mother. Not that it really changes anything, but it does explain a lot."

Professor Dumbledore bowed his head. "I am sorry."

She raised her head proudly. "Well, now I know, and I can study. By the way, I was thinking of joining your Transfiguration club. How many members are in it?"

"Five students have expressed interest to me, but more may show up at the meeting. I'm not putting too much faith in that estimate, however. You would be most welcome at the meetings, Minerva. You are proceeding excellent in the class."

If that was his way of cheering her up, it had the opposite effect. "Thank you, Professor. I must be going." She tried to walk past him to leave, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Minerva, is there anything I can do – "

"Professor, I'm fine," she said with the most convincing smile she could muster. "Thank you for letting me use your fireplace."

She left his office, not looking back. She had no idea where she could go to be alone – her dormitory was likely still filled with her sleeping roommates, and the common room would slowly become populated…so she headed to the one place no one dare venture on a Saturday. The library. She picked a book at random and entered one of the reading rooms where she thought for a long, long time.


End file.
